Marvel Classics Comics 9
"Dracula" is the story title to the ninth issue of ''Marvel Classics Comics'' published by Marvel Comics. This issue adapts the 1897 novel Dracula by Irish author Bram Stoker into comic book format. The adaptation was written by Naunerle Farr with artwork by Nestor Redondo. The story uses typeset lettering. No colorist or editor credits are provided. This issue shipped with a 1976 cover date and carried a cover price of 50 cents per copy (US). Synopsis London solicitor Jonathan Harker travels to the castle of Count Dracula in Transylvania to broker a real estate deal. Dracula purchases the lot of land known as Carfax Abbey in London. Harker realizes soon after however, that Dracula is a vampire lord and intends on using the purchase to expand his influence into England. He enslaves Jonathan and keeps him trapped in his castle while he travels to England. Jonathan eventually escapes and travels as far as Budapest before he can make contact with his family back in London. Jonathan's fiancée, Mina Murray receives his letter and travels to Budapest. The two are married soon after Jonathan recovers from injuries sustained while a prisoner in Dracula's castle. Mina believes that his experiences may be the result of a fever. Back in London, Dracula arrives at Whitby on the Demeter. Almost immediately, he begins hunting for fresh victims. He finds Lucy Westenra, a friend of Mina's and begins the seduction that will ultimately transform her into a vampire. Lucy's fiancée, Arthur Holmwood discovers that she is sick, and seeks the aid of Docto John Seward and Professor Abraham Van Helsing. But neither of them are able to save Lucy's life. Lucy dies and rises from the grave as a vampire. Arthur and Van Helsing go to her tomb and capture her during sunrise. They hammer a wooden stake through her heart, destroying her. Soon after, Jonathan and Mina return from Budapest and learn about everything that has happened to Lucy. Jonathan even sees Dracula striding down the streets of London. He tells Van Helsing and Holmwood of his trials at Dracula's castle, and Van Helsing understands that Dracula must be the vampire lord responsible for turning Lucy into one of the undead. During the next few evenings, Dracula discovers Mina Harker and begins seducing her. Jonathan, Seward, Holmwood and Van Helsing learn that the only way to save Mina from suffering a fate similar to Lucy’s is to destroy Dracula. They band together and flush the vampire out of London. They trail him back to his castle in Transylvania where they wait until the sun rises. Catching Dracula powerless inside his dungeon coffin, they stab at him with wooden stakes and sharp knives until he is destroyed. Appearances Featured characters * Jonathan Harker * Mina Murray * Arthur Holmwood * Abraham Van Helsing Supporting characters * Jack Seward * Lucy Westenra Antagonists * Count Dracula Minor characters * Peter Hawkins * Doctor in Budapest * Nun in Budapest * Captain of the Demeter * First mate of the Demeter * Mrs. Murray, Mina's mother * Petrofsky, Crew member on the Demeter. Organizations * Brides of Dracula Races * Humans :* Gypsies * Vampires Animals * Bats * Cows * Horses * Wolves Locations * Europe :* Carpathian Mountains :* Budapest :* Romania ::* Transylvania ::* Borgo Pass ::* Castle Dracula :* England ::* London ::* Yorkshire ::* Whitby ::* Essex ::* Purfleet ::* Carfax Abbey Items * Coffins * Crucifix * Daily Graph * Revolver * Rifle Vehicles * Carriages * [[Demeter|The Demeter]] Powers * Vampire mesmerism Notes & Trivia * This adaptation is a Vincent Fago production. * This issue includes a one-page biography page on author Bram Stoker. A black and white framed illustration of Stoker is provided on the frontispiece. * There are no advertisements in this issue. * There is no publishing month provided for this issue. * The cover logo for this issue possibly illustrated by Gaspar Saladino. Grand Comics Database; Cover credits; Unconfirmed. * Although this adaptation takes place outside the strict continuity of the mainstream Marvel Universe, this version of the character of Dracula bears a strong similarity to the Dracula portrayed in the ''Tomb of Dracula'' comic book series. It is safe to assume that this adaptation is compatible with canon continuity, despite it's presentation in an out-of-continuity series. * The characters of R.M. Renfield and Quincey Morris, two important figures in the original novel, make no appearances in this adaptation. * This is the earliest chronological appearance of Quincy Harker, who becomes a major character in the ''Tomb of Dracula'' comic book series. Quotes * Dracula: I am Dracula! Welcome to my house! Come freely, go safely; and leave something of the happiness you bring! .... * Dracula: We Draculas do not like our bones to lie with the common dead. We are a proud and old people. The blood of Atilla flows in my veins. We Draculas have defeated many people. We are proud and love war. You might say we are bloodthirsty. .... * Dracula: Be careful how you cut yourself. It is dangerous in this country. .... * Jonathan Harker: Suddenly his plans was clear. I was helping to move this horrible vampire to London, where for centuries he might drink the blood from its helpless millions. .... * Abraham Van Helsing: As a vampire, Dracula has many powers. He has the strength of twenty men, with vision in the dark. He can freeze his victims with his magic stare. He can order the fog and storm to hide him. He can change to wolf or bat or rat, and call the meaner animals to help him. He can come on moonlight rays, and slip into places through the smallest holes. .... * Abraham Van Helsing: But still he is not free! His power stops at dawn. He can change his form only at noon or at sunrise or sunset. He must have a coffin with the dust of his ancestors in it for safety when his powers are weak. He has no power against the holy cross., the garlic, the stick through the heart, the cut from the body head. Recommended Reading * Dracula; Bram Stoker; 1897 See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:Marvel Classics Comics Vol 1 Category:1976 comic book issues Category:Vincent Fago/Producer Category:Marv Wolfman/Editor-in-Chief Category:Gil Kane/Cover artist Category:Tom Palmer, Sr./Cover inker Category:Naunerle Farr/Writer Category:Nestor Redondo/Penciler Category:Nestor Redondo/Inker Category:Comics with plot summaries